rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Conflict
The Force Conflict was the name given to the brief war that took place in the year 112 ABY. Sparked by the actions of Sharal'dron, a Twi'lek Jedi Knight, who tried to spark a revolution against the Sith on Kroprulu, the Knight was sentenced to death. In response to this drastic move, the Jedi were left with no choice but to declare war on the Sith, sending word to their fleet stationed near Bakura to return to Coruscant to prepare for possible invasion. The War Begins The first battle of the Force Conflict occurred when the Sith launched its main fleet to invade Corellia. Whilst on the surface it appeared this was to prepare a jumping point for a full-blown invasion on Coruscant, the Battle of Corellia held ulterior motives for the Sith. Heef Yoker, Corellian Prime Minister, had been entrusted with the location of the codes for the Coruscanti planetary shield. The Sith hoped to learn from him the location of the shield codes, which were hidden in a bunker on Borelais. The Sith were able to land an invasion force with little effort, although the majority of the fleet was unable to help the invasion force due to the overwhelming number of Golan defence platforms and Corellian Home Fleet craft. Yoker was rescued from his Palace by two Jedi who had been on Corellia for other reasons, and they attempted to flee the planet through Yoker's personal hangar. The Sith, learning of Yoker's absence from the Palace, hoped to prevent such an escape, by arriving at the hangar first. Duels Yoker, attempting to flee the planet and warn the Jedi of the Sith invasion plan, located a craft in his personal hanger that would be accessible. Heading the contingent off, however, Darth Invictus and his men intercepted the Jedi and Yoker. Invictus entered into a duel with Xrjz, the Jedi Master tasked with getting Yoker to safety, whilst Jedi Knight Cale Pactar, weaponless after a brief fight with Sith Troops escaping the Palace, fought with Darth Splinter, an enigmatic Sith who, also weaponless, proved a test of Cale's abilities. Yoker, managing to board the craft and force the hangar doors open, fired on Invictus, sending him and Xrjz tumbling to the streets below, whilst Cale managed to board the craft before it fled the planet. Xrjz, managing to avoid major injury, took Invictus prisoner aboard a shuttle bound for Coruscant, whilst Splinter stowed away onboard. Corruption Yoker's transport was caught by the blockade, with Darth Acheron keen to interrogate him to learn the codes to Coruscant's planetary shield. Cale had other plans, however, killing the Prime Minister before the Sith could take them into custody. Before he died, however, Yoker imparted to Cale the codes required, before a nerve gas rendered Cale unconcious. Cale underwent a heavy interrogation supervised by Acheron personally, before finally cracking to the Sith Lord's whims, assuming his place as Acheron's new Apprentice as Darth Elac. Invasion of Coruscant The Invasion of Coruscant took place less than a day after the Invasion of Corellia, in the hope of keeping the Jedi on the back-foot as the Sith sought to gain power of the entire Galaxy in one brief strike. Category:Articles by aeods Category:Wars